


Discord in D.C.

by amygdalas



Category: Spies in Disguise
Genre: F/M, they're idiots karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amygdalas/pseuds/amygdalas
Summary: Marcy is forced to spend time with Killian, thanks to the new redemption-program that's in place (which was Walter's idea, might she add) - and it's as messy as you'd expect.
Relationships: Killian/Marcy Kappel, Marcillian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Discord in D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK this is a disaster. Enjoy.

Marcy had no clue why she agreed to this stupid program. "It will be fun!", Walter said. "It's a good idea", Joy said. Now she's in her own living room with Killian on the couch next to her, the two almost touching arms. The silence is to the point of it being deafening, she just can't help but feel a bit ill from being so nervous.

To try and strike up a conversation, she turns to the ex-villain. He's turned away from her, resting his head in his hand while looking at the nearest wall, with black curls of hair resting gently against his forehead. Her eyes follow the shape of his facial features before locking onto his scars - she could instantly imagine the pain he must've felt when he got them, too. She kept looking, and looking, and-

Killian looks away from the wall to meet her gaze, causing her to only stare even harder. His scars, his sharp jawline, his perfectly blue eyes, his lips- wait, what was that last part? "You're staring, Kappel." The agent snaps out of her strange trance, leaving her cheeks to grow redder than freshly-grown strawberries.

"Shit! Sorry- sorry. I didn't mean to." Marcy throws her glance to the floor, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "I just... I just spaced out, that's all."

The ex-villain squints at her, seeing straight through her awful lie - but he doesn't comment on it. What does he gain from calling her out, anyway? He turns back to the wall, the room going quiet again. After a minute or so, she turns back to him, instantly returning to almost fawning over his appearance. When was he this... Beautiful, anyway? Things just didn't line up for her. Is it because she's nervous? That has to be it- there's no way she's finding a _criminal_ attractive!.. Right?

"... Does it hurt?" Killian looks over to Kappel a second time with a small 'hm?', curious as to what she meant. "The scars. Do they hurt?"

He stays quiet for half a second, looking down at the floor before responding. "Sometimes. I can't sleep too well because of it, so I take pain-medication and sleeping pills to get some kind of rest at night." He doesn't say what's truly on his mind, but he doesn't need to - Marcy could tell from how his brows furrowed together while opening up. He's not sure why he's being honest with the agent that bonked him in the head with one of his own drones, giving him a pretty bad concussion.

Before even realizing her actions, she raises her hand towards his scars - both jumping back in surprise. "Ah- sorry, I don't know what got into me just then..." She pulls her hand back even further as she bites down on her bottom lip.

"Geez, they never taught you to ask..." He murmurs, grabbing onto her wrist.

"What are y-" She gets caught off by feeling his skin in her palm, it gently resting against his cheek. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Marcy's heart skips a beat - and it makes her instantly realize what she's gotten herself into. _Uh-oh._ She instantly falls off the couch in a moment of panic and realization - and if it weren't for Killian, he would've been fine and not on the floor above her with a loud thud as she hits the floor.

"Jesus lady, you're worse than I thought you would be!" He groans, shaking his head to recollect himself - only messing his hair up and causing her heart to race even faster. God, she feels as if she's back in fifth grade - it's both a good and a bad feeling. What the hell, Kappel? A single glance was all it took, you absolute buffoon! "Now are you gonna get up off the floor or not?", Killian comments with a grunt.

"I- yes. Of course." Marcy clears her throat, throwing herself back up on her feet as she pulls the ex-villain along with her. God, he really is tall... She can't help but awkwardly fix his shirt and taking a step back. "Sorry for losing my cool."

"... Losing your cool?" He holds back a snort, turning his head to the side to quietly laugh at Kappel. "Marcy Kappel, you have no cool to lose." He chuckles some more, before turning right back to the agent - who's staring. Again. "What?"

"... You laughed."

It goes silent - and Marcy could swear on her life that she saw his cheeks grow red this time around.

"Oh my god- you _laughed-_ " Killian groans into his hands, forcing back an embarrassed smile. The two look back at each other and break out laughing. This session has been so stupid, but hey - at least it's been kind of fun.

Maybe this redemption-program wasn't so stupid after all.


End file.
